characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstar
Michael Morningstar, or as he's more commonly referred to as; Darkstar is a recurring antagonist in Ben 10 but he has helped Ben's Team on occasion. Darkstar made his debut in the Alien Force episode All Things Glitter'.'' Background Michael Morningstar was the son of a plumber (whose name is unknown) and a mutant as well. He discovered that he had the ability to feed off the energy of others and decided to use this ability to feed off all the girls at school. That was until he met Gwen Tennyson, an Anodite whose physiology is essentially energy itself. Michael wasted no time manipulating Gwen and using her power for himself and if it weren't for Kevin's paranoia, he likely would've succeeded. Long story short Gwen took her powers back and Michael was reduced to a shell of his former self. However, Michael retained his powers but after tasting Gwen's mana, his hunger became much greater than it was before and found that absorbing the life-force from ordinary humans was not enough to sustain him. Upon this revelation Michael pursued much more dangerous threats in an effort to sustain himself and Michael Morningstar became Darkstar; one of the most dangerous beings in Ben 10. Powers and Abilities * '''Life-Force Absorption: Darkstar has the dangerous ability of being able to absorb his opponents life force. With this power, he has easily defeated foes stronger than him, such as a Highbreed or Humungousaur. * Energy Manipulation: '''Darkstar can project streams of dark energy from himself as a ranged attack as well as to absorb more life-force. ** '''Energy Absorption: Darkstar can also absorb regular energy be it in the form of electricity, fire or pure energy. ** Optic Beams: Darkstar can fire out energy beams from his eyes. ** Shockwave Generation: Darkstar can create a shockwave of energy from himself to destroy multiple rock monsters. ** Force-Field Generation: Darkstar can create force fields durable enough to withstand flamethrowers. * Enhanced Strength: Darkstar is strong enough to rip a military grade metal door off its hinges. * Enhanced Durability: Darkstar was able to shrug off being thrown into a wall by a Highbreed. * Manipulation: Darkstar has been shown to have quite the silver tongue. He has been able to manipulate Gwen, Ben, Magister Gihil, a Highbreed officer, Kevin and Charmcaster. * Magic: '''Despite having no magical background, Darkstar has become surprisingly adept in the arts of magic. ** '''Flight: Darkstar can achieve flight and is able to even move at speeds fast enough to lose Fasttrack. ** Mana Absorption: '''Darkstar can easily absorb mana and after doing so, his powers are immensely increased. ** '''Portal Generation: After absorbing enough mana, Darkstar is capable of opening a portal to Ledgerdomain where he has an unlimited supply of mana and energy. ** Summoning: After absorbing magic, Darkstar is capable of summoning his own rock monsters which are similar to Charmcaster's. ** Telekinesis: Darkstar can move objects with his mind in a manner similar to that of the Force. Feats Strength * Was able to rip military grade metal doors off their hinges and crush them. * One of Darkstar's energy blasts was easily able to collapse a structure of metal pipes that was connected to a power plant. * Was easily able to grab onto Kevin (wearing rock armor) and push him into the ground with enough force to make a crater. * One of his energy blasts was easily able to destroy Kevin's rock armor. * His energy blasts are powerful enough to destroy DNAlien slime projectiles. * Effortlessly threw a DNAlien into a wall. * Was easily able to lift and throw a large piece of rubble, the size of a Highbreed. * Gave Kevin a black eye. * While in Ledgedomain, his energy beams were powerful enough to destroy Charmcaster's rock monsters. * While in Ledgedomain, his energy beams were powerful enough to one-shot Diamondhead's shields. * While in Ledgerdomain, his energy beams were powerful enough to defeat Humungousaur in a single shot (as well as create a crater). Speed * Was able to fly across a city and faster than Fasttrack could run. * Was easily able to react to a speeding car. * Was able to react to DNAlien slime projectiles. Durability * Tanked one of Jetray's neuroshock blasts. * Shrug off being thrown into a wall by a Highbreed. * Tanked being hit with one of Gwen's more powerful mana blasts. * Tanked a barrage of lasers. * Survived being hit with a mana shield, one of Echo Echo's screams, an energy blast, being hit by Spidermonkey, being uppercutted by a steel-encased Kevin, one of Jetray's neuroshock blasts which was powerful enough to leave a crater in the ground and being stomped so hard by Humungousaur that it generated shockwaves powerful enough to cause a pseudo-tsunami; all in one fight with no time to recover. * Tanked being crushed by Ultimate Humungousaur. * Tanked Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles while in Ledgerdomain. Skill * Was able to defeat Kevin in hand-to-hand combat. * Effortlessly defeated Jetray and Kevin. * Was able to easily manipulate 6 high school girls, one of them being Gwen Tennyson herself. * Defeated Kevin, Magister Gihil, Humungousaur and a Highbreed all at once. * Was able to get a Highbreed to submit to him. The Highbreed deem anything other than themselves are inferior and infectious. * Was able to defeat an army of DNAliens by himself. * Participated in the 'War of the Worlds' and was easily able to defeat large numbers of DNAliens by himself. * Was able to defeat Colossus Kevin. * Was able to find the long lost Dominus Lidrium relic and manipulated Kevin into retrieving it. * Was able to defeat both Swampfire and Gwen. * Has successfully absorbed Gwen's mana on three separate occasions. * Seduced both Gwen Tennyson and Charmcaster Weaknesses * Darkstar's powers are effectively useless against beings who have no life-force in the conventional sense, such as Ghostfreak. * Darkstar is extremely arrogant which has lead to pretty much all of his defeats. Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:North American Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warner Bros. Category:Telekinetics Category:Human Mutates Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners